


Healing Ward

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Hospital Sex, Just Sex, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, i know in the anime they're 16, in my head they're adults, so underage sex warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: The war has ended and Sasuke is back home. Unfortunately for Sakura, the two idiots lost an arm each and now she has to heal them. Naruto is the worst in a hospital and it takes some bribery to get him to cooperate. Sasuke just wants to make up for lost time and please her like they used to. And their lazy sensei, always running away from responsibilities. At least its never boring and always fun.
Relationships: Team 7 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Healing Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my kinky readers!  
> Here's another one, this time it's Team 7.  
> It's just smut, no plot, just enjoy it.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you Mrs.SakuraHatake for being such a wonderful beta! ♥️

“Naruto you goddamn idiot!” Sakura yelled as she stormed into the hospital room. Naruto cracked his eyes open and gave her a small smile.

“Sakura-chan, don’t be mad, I lived.”

“Yeah, thanks to me! You damn idiots!” she reached him grumbling, her hand on his chest, flowing chakra through him.

“You know what would make me feel better?” He winked at her, she smacked his left shoulder.

“Still such a pervert,” she smirked.

“Please let me at least see them. It would cheer me up,” he pleaded.

She shook her head in amusement, she reached for the zipper of her top, playing with the tab. “You want to see them?” He nodded, his eyes large and pleading. “Before I show them to you, take your medicine.” She brought her other hand up with some pills.

“Mah! Sakura-chan!” he pouted, but he sat up, took the pills and shoved them in his mouth, he clumsily reached for the glass. She took it from him and tilted it to his mouth. “I like it when you take care of me.” He smiled as she put the glass down.

She brushed back his hair tenderly, leaning forward to kiss him. “Baka, you lost an arm,” she said softly.

He grinned, “I still have one left to touch you with.” He wiggled his fingers in her face.

She laughed, “Always so positive.” She undid the zipper of her top, leaving her bra. He dove to her chest, nuzzling her mounds.

“I love your boobs Sakura-chan.” He kissed and nipped at her chest. He pulled her to him, and reached behind her undoing the clasp less smoothly with his nondominant hand, the cups falling off. He quickly latched on, suckling a nipple.

She moaned softly as he lavished her breasts, his hand went to her rear, groping her muscular ass, “Good to know you’re still the same old Naruto.” She teased. His hand snaked under her skirt teasing her slit. “Naruto… we shouldn’t, you’re still healing.” She gasped.

“I’ve been in this bed for over a week, I need you Sakura-chan.” He bit down on a nipple tugging it, making her groan. She reached down to his boxers, pulling out his hardening member, he took a sharp breath as her warm hands started stroking him. “Have I told you lately how much I love the way you touch me?” he moaned out as her thumb swiped the liquid leaking from his tip.

Sakura smirked, “Not lately.” She lowered herself to her knees, and spread his legs open watching his cock grow. She gave it a few licks, his hand in her hair. She gathered saliva in her mouth and let it drip down his shaft as her hand kept moving. He was moaning and muttering incoherently above her. She continued to lick and swirl her tongue over his pink tip, his hands gripping her hair tighter. She wrapped her lips over the head, her tongue dipping into the leaking slit, tasting him, sucking gently.

He looked down at the pink haired kunoichi, and she looked up at him, a smile in her emerald eyes as she took him deeper in her mouth. “Aah Sakura-chan…” her mouth hot, her tongue nimble. She knew exactly what he liked. When his tip hit the back of her throat, he swore he saw stars as she started bobbing her head sucking harder. Then her fingers started to play with his sacks. He jerked and groaned at the increasing pleasure. “Ooh fuck…”

She could feel his cock pulsing in her mouth, his balls tightening, and then his twitching release filled her mouth, hot and tangy. She suckled, milking him for every drop. He tugged her hair back, she looked up at him, opening her mouth so he could see his milky spend swirling around her mouth until she swallowed it. She went back to his cock, gently licking him clean, then she gave it a soft kiss before she stood up again. “I think that should keep you satisfied for a while.” She giggled at his hazy look.

He grabbed her hand pulling her to him, “Thank you Sakura-chan, you’re the best.” In a quick move, he surprised himself he could still do without losing his balance, he threw her on the bed standing over her. “I can’t let you leave without showing you my gratitude.” He smirked, dropping to his knees.

“Naruto! You shouldn’t strain yourself.” She protested, but he was already pulling her legs apart, kissing up her thigh, moving her skirt up. He reached her panties, clumsily tugging them off with one hand, she reached to help him. She lifted her feet on the mattress, spread open for him. Her skin prickled in anticipation as his azure eyes darkened at seeing her.

He didn’t waste a moment as he dove in, his tongue slipping past her wet folds. She shuddered and moaned as he explored her, dipping his tongue into her heat, coating his mouth with her sweet musky juices. He loved the noises she made, cute and erotic. He moved up wrapping his tongue around her pearl enjoying the way she moaned his name. He was getting hard again.

Sakura sank into the mattress enjoying his expert tongue. Naruto knew her body so well, what would make her squirm and melt into his ministrations. She bit down on her hand to muffle her sounds, his blond hair poking out between her legs, “Ooh Naruto! Right there…” she groaned as he suckled her clit. She was lost in the feelings he was giving her that she didn’t hear the door open. She sat up and yelped as the door closed.

“Teme, we’re busy. Come back later.” Naruto looked behind him, seeing Sasuke.

“I see that.” Sasuke’s dark eyes roamed Sakura’s body ignoring Naruto, who had gone back to licking and kissing her lower lips. She had a dark blush across her face, he walked over to her, caressing her cheeks. “I know it’s been a while, but you certainly have grown more beautiful Sakura.” He bent down to kiss her gently.

She closed her eyes, relishing his soft kisses that she hadn’t felt in years, “Sasuke-kun…” she moaned as Naruto did something particularly delicious to her, Sasuke dropped his hand to her breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers. “You’re still healing.” She looked him over, he was in low hanging sweats, torso bare except for the bandages across his chest and right arm.

“So is Naruto and he’s not stopping.” He pushed her down to the mattress, leaning over her to kiss her neck and shoulders, “I missed you, so much. Let us please you like old times.”

The fire in her belly growing at his deep voice, his mouth reacquainting with her body. He made a murmur of appreciation as he reached her breasts, licking her nipple softly. Naruto had gone back to playing with her clit, she leaned back, breathing shallow as they pleasured her. She arched as Sasuke bit down on a hard peak, alternating between them, she bit her lip as she felt the buildup start to overflow. “Aah! Naruto! Sasuke!” she shuddered as she climaxed, Naruto held down one leg and Sasuke held the other, letting her ride out her pleasure.

Naruto raised himself with a self-satisfied smirk seeing her panting, “Thank you Sakura-chan. For everything.” He gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. He turned to Sasuke, “You have been missing out, teme.”

Sasuke chuckled, “I see that, let me taste her.” Naruto leaned over, Sasuke’s tongue slipping past his lips exploring Naruto’s mouth, her sweet musk spreading in his mouth. “Sweet, as ever.” Sasuke murmured, their tongues swirling around each other, Naruto made a noise of agreement.

Sakura smiled at the two enjoying each other’s kisses, she reached up to each of their faces. “I’m feeling a little left out.” She joked. They chuckled, Naruto took her mouth first until Sasuke pulled her away for him to claim. “Thank you.” She gave each one more kiss. “But you two need to get your asses back in bed and heal.”

“Well, that’s going to be a little _hard_ Sakura-chan.” Naruto grinned rubbing his hardened cock over her wet slit.

She looked over to Sasuke, a telltale bulge pressed against the fabric. “You two are such pains in my ass.” She smirked as she reached for Sasuke’s pants wrapping her fingers over his erection as Naruto sunk into her core. “Aah Naruto! You could be a bit gentler.” Her walls stretching to accommodate for his size.

“Sorry, I just wanted to be inside of you.” He smiled sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Sasuke, “Do you want my mouth?”

“Oh yes…” he breathed out adjusting himself, she leaned over licking and sucking his length. Naruto was holding one of her legs as he started to thrust into her. Her moans muffled as she took in Sasuke’s cock in her mouth. Sasuke watched as they both moved, Naruto moving at his own tempo as Sakura gently rocked with him. He had missed his team. His hand went to follow the curves of Sakura he had yet to explore, her waist flaring to her hips, her muscular rear and strong thighs. His eyes went to where Naruto was slamming into her, her pink lips enveloping Naruto’s cock.

Naruto looked down at the scene before him, Sakura’s skirt gathered around her waist, her mouth over Sasuke’s shaft, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Her pussy warm and slick, “Fuck, you feel good Sakura-chan.” He ground out. “Sasuke, play with her clit, I can’t reach.”

Sasuke reached over, she moaned, his cock down her throat, as his fingers circled her pearl.

“It’s nice to see you working as a team.”

Sasuke looked over to the door in surprise, they really should lock it. He could tell Kakashi was smirking from the crinkle in his eyes. Naruto and Sakura continue what they were doing without interruption, Sasuke deduced that their sensei was now also part of their games.

“Kaka-sensei, you’re late.” Naruto grinned.

“I can’t be late to something I didn’t have an appointment for, Naruto.” He went over to the blond, his mask covered lips grazing Naruto’s shoulders. “And I’m pretty sure you both should be resting.”

“Well Sakura-chan came in to threaten me and well, you know what that does to me.” Naruto smirked, snapping his hips, making Sakura grunt, Sasuke’s length going deeper in her mouth. “and then teme came in, and here we are.”

Kakashi chuckled, “And here you are, Sakura between the two of you.” He ran his hand over Sakura’s calf that Naruto was holding.

“Don’t be jealous Kaka-sensei, we can make room for you.” Naruto leaned back to nip at Kakashi’s cloth covered jaw.

“I’m not jealous, Sakura already paid me a visit earlier.” He grabbed Naruto’s hips, helping him thrust harder into her, “I already had her _sweet, wet, tight_ pussy today.”

Naruto growled lightly, Kakashi’s hands urging him on, Sasuke had resumed playing with her clit now that surprise has worn off. Naruto could feel Kakashi’s growing erection on his thigh, “Well, we can still find space for you, sensei.”

Sakura disentangled herself from them recognizing the hint, she pulled Naruto, “You can lay on the bed, I’ll be on top. I want to suck on both Sensei and Sasuke.” They all readjusted themselves, Sakura removed her skirt before she climbed on top of Naruto. “Tell me if your arm starts hurting.”

Naruto tisked, “Fat chance.” He grabbed her hip and pulled her down to fill her again.

She rocked her hips slowly as she reached for Kakashi and Sasuke on either side of her. Sasuke was still wet with her saliva when she wrapped her hand around him stroking his length. She went to Kakashi’s erect member flicking her tongue out to lick at the precum leaking out. Naruto was holding her steady as he pumped up into her. She took all of Kakashi as far as she could in her mouth before releasing him with a pop and switching to Sasuke. She alternated between both men, her mouth dripping. Sasuke’s fingers went back between her legs, rubbing at her clit, Kakashi was pinching and tugging at her nipples.

Sasuke groaned as she choked on him, her mouth was amazing. Her lips were swollen and red from their abuse, but she eagerly took them into her mouth, her moans increasing as Naruto moved under her.

She was so sexy and erotic, and then she tensed, and let out a deep groan, she tried not to scream as she climaxed again. She was so beautiful. He looked down and saw Naruto grimacing, trying to control himself.

“I want her pussy next.” Sasuke declared, he wanted to feel her, everyone had already had their turn.

Sakura leaned to Kakashi’s hip as she caught her breath, his hands were brushing back her hair. “Sure, give me a second though.” Naruto rubbed her thigh soothingly, she could still feel his pulsing hardness, hot and deep in her. When she was ready, she turned, facing away from Naruto, they both made a sound of complaint as she separated from him. “In the drawer there should be some lube.” She pointed to the bedside table next to Sasuke. He reached for it, tossing it to Naruto who took it coating his fingers and cock with it. She let out a sharp breath as Naruto inserted a finger inside her puckered hole and then a second to stretch her out. Kakashi bent down, pulling down his mask to kiss her. She focused on Kakashi’s earthy taste, his tongue on hers until Naruto’s fingers started to feel pleasurable. She was still getting used to anal, but she was starting to enjoy it. Naruto inserted a third finger, ensuring she was properly stretched out. “Ok, I’m ready.”

Naruto pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets, grabbing his cock, teasing her second entrance, she gently lowered herself, he groaned as her hot hole enveloped him. “Ah! Sakura-chan…”

She leaned back placing her hands on his chest, careful to avoid his injured areas. She started to move slowly, getting used to the feeling of him inside, Kakashi brought his cock to her lips, she opened her mouth letting him push inside until he hit the back of her throat. She spread her legs open signaling Sasuke.

He moved in front of her, her glistening folds ready for him, he pressed his tip to her folds watching them part for him, he hadn’t had her in years. He pushed into her slowly, wanting to enjoy every delicious inch of her heat. He bit his lip trying to control a moan, she felt so fucken good, and Naruto’s shaft pressing against his, it only added to the pleasure.

Now that she had a hang of their rhythm, she sat up slightly, bringing her hands up to tease Kakashi’s sacs as her tongue swirled just the way he liked. They were all trying not to be too loud, soft muffled moans and groans, heavy breathing and panting. It felt so good, she was being filled up by the three men that meant the most to her.

“Does it feel good Sakura?” Kakashi cooed. She made a noise of affirmation, her mouth full. He chuckled. She jerked as his thumb went to her clit, the vibrations ringing through him, his other hand tangled in her hair, pressing her down.

Naruto was holding her waist, he pressed his fingers into her flesh, she was flexing her walls every time she choked on Kakashi and it was pushing him closer, he looked up to see Sasuke, eyes closed in concentration, he looked to be in the same predicament, so close to climax but not wanting it to end. “Fuck!” he cursed, speeding up, Sasuke matching his speed.

It was an unspoken signal, they all were so close, Sasuke opened his eyes, taking in the sight of her skin glistening with sweat, her breasts bouncing with their movements, her eyes closed tight as she grunted and moaned onto Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi’s grip firm on her hair.

With a well-practiced flick of his thumb Kakashi pushed Sakura over the edge, she held on to his arms as she shuddered, he pulled out of her mouth and with a few pumps of his hand he spilled himself onto her lips, some of it in her mouth, other spilling down her chest.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as her walls clenched around him, with a breath he released his orgasm inside of her, he felt Naruto doing the same with a groan.

Sakura felt like a melted puddle, hot cum filling her. They remained unmoving as their high dissipated, she was the first to move, separating herself from Sasuke and Naruto with discontented complaints from them. She felt the gush of their orgasms flowing out of her onto Naruto’s stomach, “You guys made a mess.” She giggled.

Kakashi picked her up, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He walked them to the bathroom, it had showerheads and stools. He sat her down, she turned on the water to the right temperature. He took the shower head moving it over her chest where his milky spend was sticking, Naruto and Sasuke stepped in, lathering her up as Kakashi rinsed her. He dropped the shower head between her legs, she yelped as he chuckled.

“Kakashi! Stop! It’s too much.” She smacked him on his arm. He moved the stream to her stomach.

Sasuke kneeled behind her, spreading her folds open. He dipped his fingers in her pussy, feeling his thick cum spill out, washing it away. She moaned softly, her walls still fluttering. He pressed his nose to her neck, grazing his lips on her skin, letting her lean into him.

Naruto moved to her other side, washcloth on her stomach and breasts. Kakashi moved the showerhead back down, she furrowed her brows, parting her lips in a soft moan. Naruto washed her legs and between her ass where he could reach. He was thrilled that Sasuke was back to complete the team. They each might be missing an arm, but it was worth everyone being together again.

Sakura was panting as their hands and the water was bringing her closer to the edge yet again. She leaned her head back on Sasuke as he kept kissing her. Naruto started pinching her nipples, she was so sensitive it didn’t take much for her to orgasm once more. She shuddered, they held her, watching her climax, she heard some encouraging murmurs but couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying. Kakashi finished rinsing off the suds from her body.

Naruto pulled her face towards his and gave her a deep kiss. “You’re the best Sakura-chan.”

“I think we need to clean you up again.” Sasuke brought up his hand covered in her slick.

She blushed intensely as she stood up “Ok, we are done getting Sakura clean.” She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, she turned around to pouting faces. “You two need a change of bandages.” She turned to Kakashi “And why are you here?”

He shrugged, “I came to check on them.”

“You’re avoiding work I’m sure, get out of here. I’ll see you later.” She scolded.

Kakashi bent down to take her lips in his. “I’ll see you later then.” He waved to the rest of them as he walked out.

She turned stern eyes to Sasuke and Naruto, “Both of you, sit.” Naruto sat on the stool and Sasuke on the edge of the tub. She formed a chakra scalpel and started with Naruto; he was the least patient. When the old bandages were removed, she flowed her chakra to help healing along, and then she washed him carefully.

“I think a kiss will make me heal faster.” Naruto grinned.

She shook her head in amusement but kissed his shoulder and the remainder of his arm. She started to bandage him back. “There, you’re done.” She moved over to Sasuke, giving him the same treatment.

“Thank you, Sakura.” He kissed her forehead.

She flushed, “It’s what I’m here for, just don’t strain yourselves, go rest.” She ushered them to their beds. She found her clothes and got dressed, Naruto had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She smiled at Naruto’s snoring. She brushed back his bangs and kissed his temple pulling the blankets over him as he hugged a pillow. She turned to Sasuke; he was sitting up. “You should sleep.”

“I forgot how loud he snores.” He glanced at the blond.

Sakura giggled, “Yeah, but it’s weird now when I don’t hear his snores, it’s harder for me to fall asleep, it’s dumb.”

A faint smile passed Sasuke’s lips, “No, it’s not dumb.” He laid down letting her tuck him in, she left him with a kiss on the temple, he fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, it keeps me motivated to keep writing things!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlady9


End file.
